1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector system for interconnecting furniture panels. Specifically, the connector system of the present invention requires only one universal connector to connect panels to panels and/or, panels to uprights to provide for two (2), three (3), or four (4) way panel connections of different angular configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a large variety of panel connector systems for providing interconnection between free standing panels. Some of these systems require that each panel be interconnected to an adjacent panel through the use of a post member. The present invention is directed to a system that does not require the use of a post member, although uprights may be used so as to provide for the interconnection between panels at angular relations to each other and/or the interconnection of more than two panels to each other.
Prior art panel connectors are generally complicated in structure. In addition, prior art systems often require the use of more than one type of panel connector, dependent upon the specific desired panel configuration. Other problems with some prior art panel connector systems is that they require that the panels be either turned over or tilted up a considerable distance in order to attach connectors to the bottom of the panels before the panels may be interlocked to each other. Other difficulties with particular types of prior art panel systems is that they use plastic connectors to provide for the interconnection between panels.
It will be appreciated that the various types of prior art systems described above have a number of deficiencies. For example, prior art connectors may not be rigid if they are constructed of plastic. Also, the panels may not be easily assembled if the panels have to be turned over or tilted to attach the connector. In addition the panels may be difficult to assemble if different types of panel connectors are used for different panel configurations. The present invention is directed to a panel connector system which uses a universal connector to eliminate the deficiencies in the prior art structures.